


Tony的坏习惯

by Mr_Owl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Owl/pseuds/Mr_Owl
Summary: Tony拥有一个奇怪的能力，而他不知道这样的能力是好是坏……





	Tony的坏习惯

Tony Stark从来不从别人手里接东西，这是所有他哪怕只有一点点了解的人都会知道的事情。  
但他们不知道为什么。事实上，Tony本人也不知道这个原因的原因是什么。  
他发现这个小秘密的时候很早，早到他还在MIT上学。  
照常的，在生物课前小组长要为每个组员分发任务，Tony从他的组长手中接过那张薄薄的A4纸时，脑袋里出现了那个漂亮姑娘好听的声音。  
“Stark家的二世祖，有钱还帅，真不知道该怎么办才能追到手。”  
如果忽视这声音里过多的贪欲，它确实很好听。  
Tony疑惑地抬头，喉咙不自觉的发出疑惑的咕噜声。  
得到了那个漂亮姑娘笑着询问他的为什么。  
从此之后，Tony发现自己能够通过接触他人手中的物品得知他们的心思，原本，这是一个正常青少年很感兴趣并且热爱的事情，但他讨厌这个。  
各种各样的人因为各种各样的原因接近他，那些情感几乎是所有肮脏与龌龊的结合体。  
Tony Stark开始讨厌从别人手中接东西。  
年轻的Tony将这个看起来有些傲慢的习惯保持到了中年，他接手了整个Stark工业后，有了自己的助理，这样的坏习惯就愈演愈烈了。  
上一任他的助理pepper小姐在与他退婚后找到了自己的真爱，在怀孕后辞去了助理一职，这让Tony有些不太习惯。  
毕竟pepper是为数不多在Tony的感知中对他有极少贪欲，很关心他的人。  
但pepper讨厌Tony不从她手中接东西的习惯，而Tony的解释她又总觉得像是在欺骗小孩子而编出来的奇怪理由。  
事实上这也是他们的婚姻还没走入殿堂就解散的根本原因。  
——pepper觉得Tony从心底里不信任她甚至讨厌她，还记得那个半夜想要对她发动攻击的战甲吗？这就是证据。  
花花公子百口莫辩，只能坦然面对离别。  
今天是他新的助理到任的日子，Happy一大早就将人带到了Tony的办公室，只不过他们的总裁先生还沉迷在温暖被窝的怀抱中不肯离开。  
Happy只能让小助理待在办公室里，自己去找偷懒的总裁。  
等Tony到办公室的时候看到的就是这样一副景象——摆的乱七八糟的办公桌被仔仔细细整理干净，那袋从东南亚带回来的几乎成为装饰品的咖啡豆也乖乖地呆在咖啡机里，等待主人的享用。  
而他新的小助理则乖乖地坐在沙发上，戴着一副稍微有些呆板的眼镜，丝毫没注意到自己上班前用发胶整理得整整齐齐的头发因为前不久的忙碌翘起了一小撮，配上亮晶晶的眼睛，倒是真的有点想之前Tony在街头喂过的小狗。  
事实上进门看到自己的办公桌被动过时Tony还是有些生气的，毕竟总裁总是要有些怪异的癖好的，比如Tony，他就不喜欢别人给他收拾东西，因为这样他自己会找不到——这也是他虽然嫌弃小笨手但还是制造了它的原因。  
但看到办公桌中央工工整整放着，用熟练且混着一丝稚嫩的笔记写下什么东西在哪的那张便利贴后，Tony就什么气都没有了。  
这个小家伙倒是真的很认真地在对待这份工作。  
就这样，Peter Parker通过了他的职业审核，直接跳过了实习期，成为了Tony Stark的正式助理。  
Tony看到Peter拿着那份合同时兴奋的模样时忍不住偏头问Happy他什么时候在小孩子间这么受欢迎了，因为Peter表现的太像一个得到心爱玩具的小孩子了。  
Stark工业的安全部部长无声地叹了口气，忽略了自家总裁的自恋问题。  
哦你问他为什么叹气——当然是因为Tony这个又老又幼稚的老小孩终于不用他管了啊。  
开心的叹气，了解一下。  
Peter是正式工作后才发现Tony是真的不好伺候的主，当初应聘时Happy没有骗他，那绝不是个为了吓退可以威胁Happy作为Tony前任最喜欢的助理地位的恐吓。  
“Mr.Parker，我不得不在你后悔前警告你，成为Tony的助理真的不是一件什么值得开心的事，你拥有MIT的毕业书，完全可以胜任Stark工业的其他职位，年轻人，没必要为难自己。”  
曾经在学校听过的那句中国的古话怎么说来着——不听老人言，吃亏在眼前。  
Peter现在贼很认真地为自己的鲁莽忏悔。  
因为Tony真的太随性了。  
什么时候起床——看心情；什么时候参加必要的季度会议——看心情；什么时候办公——看心情。  
总裁先生唯一准时的可能只有吃甜甜圈和喝下午茶了——真不知道他这种英式习惯是从哪学来的。  
与一堆要签的文件郁闷对视的Peter叹气，而他身后的门内，本应该面对这些乱七八糟的文件的总裁先生则在和他的小甜饼、甜甜圈与一壶Peter煮的红茶享受人生。  
真是对比产生落差。  
Tony一边美滋滋地喝着味道香醇的红茶，一边从Friday传来的监控录像里看这个愁得不得了的年轻人。  
事实上Tony是故意的，他自己也许没意识到他现在多像一个任性的小孩，在他人对自己的宠爱的底线上来回试探。  
确定他是不是真心对待自己。  
而这其实是一件很蠢的事情，因为现在Tony手里捧着的白瓷杯正在不遗余力地通过那只带着薄茧的手与他的主人交流。  
“Mr.Stark，我喜欢你。”  
是的没错，Tony的能力貌似出了一点故障。  
他现在不只是从别人手中接东西可以知道他们的思想了，现在他只要碰那个kid碰过的任何东西，都可以得知这个小家伙对他浓烈的爱意。  
清晨，他触碰刚刚被Peter浇灌过的小花骨朵时，那株漂亮的粉色蝴蝶兰喊着“Tony，Peter爱你。”；中午，他触碰那摞被Peter整理过的文件时，那些洁白的纸张陈述着“Mr.Stark，Peter喜欢你。”；下午，被Peter捂在手心里许久的白瓷杯在小胡子男人触碰它时，和自己怀里的红茶姑娘一起向淘气的总裁先生汇报着“Boss，Peter喜欢你！”  
连他的AI姑娘都经常在他耳边絮叨着Peter表现的爱意。  
而对于其他人，总裁先生仍然是不接过东西就什么都听不到。  
Tony觉得事情有些不太妙。  
他和Peter之间的年龄差太大了，再过不久，他就又要度过一个除了证明他又老了一岁再没有什么用处的生日了，这意味着他们之间的差距会变得越来越不容忽视。  
——Peter在渐渐成长，渐渐成熟，而他却在渐渐衰老。  
年龄在不同阶段是有不同意义的。  
捧着白瓷杯的总裁先生悲观地想着。  
不过，等一下。生日。  
在红茶小姐被彻底放凉之前，Tony展开了皱着的眉头，并且想出了一个很好的解决方案。  
——去Peter家过自己的生日。  
虽然白瓷杯先生不是很明白自家老板的思维，但他还是很赞同这个观点。  
去Peter家看看，就能知道应不应该接受这段感情了，不是吗？  
虽然Tony想的只是去小助理家全方位吊打他的经济实力并且打消他这些不切实际的念头。  
花花公子是靠不住的，咽下最后一口甜甜圈的Tony这么否定自己。  
Peter被自己的Boss突然下达的命令吓了一跳，Tony Stark先生，世界上最有钱的人之一，要到他，Peter Parker，一个在此之前从未谋面的穷小子家里过自己的生日。  
这确实有些不可思议。  
“但是，Mr.Stark……”  
“这是命令，我的kid，或许你没有听清，但我会重复一遍，这是命令，你不能拒绝。”  
Peter觉得Happy说的另一句话也是对的。  
“Nobody can refuse Tony,Nobody.”  
于是任性的总裁如愿以偿地进入了他的小助理家，并用小手段让Happy把Peter叫走，留自己一个人在房间里转圈圈。  
这个房间里每个物件都在叫嚣着“喜欢”，这倒让Tony有些不知所措了。  
一个糟糕的成年人突然发现自己被一个可爱的小孩子深爱着，他会很惶恐的。  
接受会得到他想要的安稳感情，但却说不定会伤害到这个单纯的孩子；不接受会糟蹋这份美好的心意，而这又是Tony不愿意做的。  
进退两难。  
就在总裁先生在房间里转圈圈的时候，一间紧锁的门引起了他的注意。  
也不知道这是故意还是无心，整个有些简陋但处处显露着整齐的公寓里，只有一扇门是被关着的。  
一个老小孩的好奇心是不可估量的，在他发现这扇门是拉不开的时候也没有被打散。  
鼎鼎大名的Tony Stark就这样在他的小助理家里正大光明地撬开了小家伙不愿意被别人看到的隐私。  
——这个明显是Peter卧室的房间里，贴满了Tony的海报。  
或者说，Iron Man的海报。  
这间屋子里的“喜欢”明显比其他地方多一些，这是复杂之余，Tony唯一能想到的东西了。  
满满当当的都是他。  
就像嚣张地宣泄主人情感似的，这个小小的卧室里满满当当地塞着与Tony有关的一切东西，搞的好像一个偷窥狂在展览自己的成果一样。  
这太超过了。  
花花公子被这些真切的感情击退，在没察觉的时候，他退到了那张简陋的电脑桌旁，无意的触碰唤醒了沉睡的电脑。  
他看到了一段休眠时被设置为屏保的视频。  
一个戴着塑料Iron Man头盔与掌心炮的小家伙，与一个真真正正的Iron Man的同屏。  
Tony偏头，看着放在卧室角落里那个看起来非常眼熟的头盔。  
被人热爱的感觉是这么美妙的吗？  
在复仇者联盟因为美国人民愤怒的指责与国务卿的干涉下解散后，不再是Iron Man的Tony Stark已经很久没感受到这种热烈的喜欢了。  
或许他手掌里的小鼠标说的没错。  
——“Tony Stark,Peter Parker love you so much.”  
在防盗门响起的同时，顽皮的总裁先生将他造访过私密空间的痕迹清除了个干净，若无其事地逗弄客厅里的那朵马蹄兰。  
“再看看吧。”Tony一边和他的小助理打招呼一边这么想，“或许这是一份永远不会失去的感情呢。”


End file.
